new beginning
by Glee96
Summary: after a terrible accedent brittany and her cousin move to america with her dad, they're ready for america but is america ready for them and is a certain cheerleader? t for language


**Joshua's pov**

My name is Joshua Joseph Pierce, I'm twelve years old and I live with my cousin Brittany Susan Pierce, she's seventeen years old. We used to live in England until _**it**_ happened, I lived in a city called Nottingham and Brittany lived in the country side in Leicestershire.

After _**it**_ happened me and Brittany moved in with Brittany's dad, after 9 months we had to move house because of Brittany dad's work, we thought it was just a little move, but no we didn't move a town, we moved a country. We moved to America, to a place called lima ohio.

We've been here for a week, which means I have to go to school soon, when I say soon I say soon, I mean in three hours. Brittany's going to school to, I don't see why she finished school back in England with seven GCSE's, but she still insist on going to school in America.

"wakey wakey, time for a nice morning run" I hear Brittany say as she opens my door

I grunt in response, with my eyes still closed

"come on wake up" she gets on my bed and lies next to me

"don't wanna" I mumble, "ok" she says, she gets of my bed. Two minutes later she walks back in my room.

"no" I say before she can talk, but she still doesn't say anything until _**SPLASH**_.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT"I shout

"you wouldn't get up" she says simply with a shrug

"SO YOU DUMPED WATER ON ME" I continue to shout

"well yeah, now you can get up and get ready for the run… and stop shouting" she says, saying the last bit as she walks out of my room

I get up and go into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later I walk out with my running clothes on, _lets get some pay back,_ I jog down the stairs and into the kitchen, "come on britt" I say as I get in the kitchen. I look around but she is not there.

"britt where are you?" I shout

"outside warming up" I hear her shout from the front door, I walk to the door where I see be stretching

"you took to long so I started with out you" she says with a smile, trying to be sweet

_Well that plan went down the drain,_ once I finish stretching we set off down the road, doing a slow jog. As we are going around a corner we hear a loud voice shouting, we see a group of girls running in the same direction as we are being followed by a woman in a car shouting at them, I turn to Brittany

"want to show off" I say with a knowing smile

She smiles back "why not, what do you say to a couple of summersaults to make out where racing" she smirks, _just like the good old times,_

"so, about twenty feet in front of them, we make it look like we are racing, but we stay at the same speed, we do two summersaults each and jump and splits in the air, show them what us English are all about" I say speeding up a little

"ready" I nod "go", we set of getting closer and closer we pass the woman in the car, she looks at us shocked

"_you see this girls some normal kids are going faster then you" _the woman says, I look at Brittany who looks back and smirks. We pass the girls who looks at us, _wow they are hot, _we smile and they glare at us, I hear Brittany chuckle next to me "American's" I hear her say, I laugh and we speed up.

We get in front of the girls by a good twenty-five foot, I look to Britt, "ready" she nods "3,2,1 go" we both sprint and so our summersaults and slits in the air, we land it perfectly. We look at each other and we high-five, I hear a screeching and we turn to the source. All of the girls and to woman have stopped, with mouths wide open and gapping eyes.

I laugh "come-on lets go home" what we didn't realise is that went ran around the block and the house is the next one, we walk up the drive to the front door, I turn around as Brittany opens the door to see the girls are still staring at us,

I wave at them "morning ladies" I say loud enough for them to hear us, I laugh and walk in side to get ready for school.

One hour and forty-three minutes later

"come on britt, where gunna be late" I shout through the door

"im coming, im coming, take a chill pill" she says walking out the door, "you ready for school?" she asks

I shake my head "I will never ever be ready for school" I say

Brittany laughs and pushes me down stairs and out the door. You'd think I would moan about walking to school but no,

"god I cant wait till I get my American drivers licence" Brittany huffs next to me lagging behind, "come on where gunna be late" _wow did I just say that_

"did you really just say that" Brittany said shocked

"yes, now come on" I say walking again, we walk for awhile and I start to laugh, "why are you laughing?" Brittany asked

"you took orders from a twelve year old" I say while laughing

"shut up" she huffs

We walk in silence till we see my school, "at least our school are next to each other" britt says, I nod in response "do you want my to come in with you?" she asks

I nod, _look I'm twelve going to a new school in a new country and I feel safe when I'm with Brittany,_ she nods back "come on then, and remember don't tell anyone anything until you know or trust them enough to now you" she says, in a serious tone, and when she says things in that tone she means it.

We walk through the gates and up to the building what says 'main office' before we get in I ask "can I join any clubs today?" I ask, britt turns to me "if you want, what clubs where you thinking of joining?" she asks with a knowing smile, I return the smile "and club that has singing or dancing in it" _oh what I didn't say before, since I was old enough to talk and walk Brittany has been teaching me how to dance and sing._

"I don't see why not" she smiles

Once we are in the office I see a young boy around the same age as my sitting on the chairs next to the office, I smile at him and he returns it, not once looking in Brittany's way, me and Brittany walk into the office.

"how can I help you" the receptionist said looking at Brittany, _this is when formal Brittany comes into play._

"yes, im here to see the head teacher, you see it's my cousins first day" she says to the receptionist, who looks at me and smiles, which I return

"wait just one minute" she says , Brittany nods

"you ready" she asks, I think she can sense that I'm nervous

I nod and she puts her arm around my shoulders "think about it like this, the quiker you get this day out of the way, you will be ruling this school like you back in England" she says reassuringly, it was true at my old school I was classed as the hottie junior, since you now Brittany was the hottie senior.

I smile at the memory "yeah-" I didn't get to finish when to door opened and the boy I saw outside walked in with a big man wearing a cux

" hi, you must be Joshua pierce" he says holding his hand out

"yes that's me" I say shaking his hand

"and you are…." He say trailing off looking at Brittany

"Brittany pierce, josh's cousin" she says

"pleasure, well- do you prefer Joshua or josh?" he asks me

"well, I prefer J, but josh will be fine" I say looking from him tot eh young boy

"ok then, josh this is Antonio lopez, he will be showing you around, here's a pass to get you out of first and second lesson, have a nice first day" he says, then he walks out the door.

"J, remember if you need anything ring or text me I'm only next door and don't forget about those clubs ok?" She says

I nod and take a deep breath "see you later" I say

"I'll pick you up from the front gates" she says "right I have to go, it's, my turn to go to school" she waves good-bye.

I turn to the boy before, he smiles "Antonio, but you can call me ant or tony, only my sister calls me Antonio" he says holding his hand out,_ what is it with Americans and hand-shakes_, I shake his hand, "Joshua, but I prefer josh or J" I smile back.

"well what do you say about walking around school for 2 hours" he says walking to the door.

"sounds good to me " I smile following him out.

**Brittany's pov**

I sure josh will be fine there I mean that young boy look nice enough for josh to be friends with, well enough with that it's time for school, I walk through the school and all of the kids are in the hall wals staring at me,_ what haven't they seen a new kid before_, that was until I see them all looking me up and down with a smile on there faces, yep just like the good old days.

I get to the office "hi im here to see the head master, I'm starting today" I say to the woman at the front desk

"ahh yes just go sit out there and wait till he calls you in" she smiles at me

"thanks" I smile back

I step out side and sit down on the chairs.

"listen up loser, this is my school and if you start singing in_ my _school I will endz you" I hear from down the hall I turn my head to see a bunch o girls in matching uniform standing behind a coloured girl shouting at someone, my instincs kick in and I stand up and walk over, when I reach them I look over there heads, _god I love being tall,_ and see a small girl looking terrified covered in something blue.

"is there a problem here?" I ask and they all look at me,

_oh I saw some of these this morning, yep they look so much better with their mouths closed and their eyes back in their heads,_ they all part when the girl calling the other one come up to me.

"whats it to you" she snaps, _ouch a feisty one, _I smirk and look around, everyone has stopped to see whats going on

"well when you see people ganging up on one person, it shows how insecure they are to have to take it out on someone else" I say with a small smile, lots of 'ohhh's' go of

"and the best thing is you have to have people around you while you do it, because you think you are big, well to me that shows a coward that has to inpress people, you my friend are a insecure coward" I finish of when I hear gasps, and the girl in front of my glares at me,

"you don't know who you're messing with" she says taking a step forward, I match her and take a step forward and lean in, "neither do you" I lean back and smirk, she huffs and walks down the hall with all of the girls following her, everyone claps and I hear some say 'I give her two days till santana kills her' I turn to the small girl next to the lookers, she still looks in shock maybe a bit more.

"are you ok" I ask

She nods, "yes thank you, are you new here?" she asks

I nod, so does she "well some advise, stay out of santana's way from now on" she says turning around and opening her locker, she pulls out some clothes then turns back to me

"well it was nice talking to you…-"

"Brittany, Brittany pierce"

"Nice to meet you Brittany, I'm Rachel berry. Now if you'll excuse me I need to change ready for class" as soon as she finished she walk down the hall. I went back over to the reception and sat down.

"Brittany pierce" I hear my name and got staright back up to stand in front of a small Indian man

"ahh yes miss pierce, welcome to McKinley, here is your class schedule, enjoy your day" with that he turns around and walks back into his office,_ ok, well what do I do now, maybe I'll walk around for awhile and say im lost, which I am already._ I spend the next twenty minutes walking around until I stop in front of room 237, _which is my first lesson, with happens to be my favourite lesson English. _

When I walk in everything goes quiet and everyone stairs at me, "sorry I'm late, I got lost" I smile at the teacher and hand him a note

"well I will let you of this time, please take a seat at th back errr…" he looks at the note "miss pierce" I nod and make my way to the back. When im settled I look around and what catches my eye was to my right was the fiery Latina from earlier who is glaring at me

I smile at her "hi again" I say with a sweet smile, I can tell I'm pissing her off, but I don't really care, I turn back to the teacher and listen to what he says.

Thirty minutes later and learning the same as what I learnt in year seven, I'm on my way to P.E (gym), when I follow someone from English after hearing them saying that they have the same next lesson, I make it in the changing rooms, _good thing I brought shorts and a top,_ I get changed and follow the girls into the gym, where the woman from the car this morning is shouting at someone.

"right listen up, you're delinquent gym teacher has called in 'sick' so I will take over which means you will be doing cheer" I hear everyone moan and huff

"good, now that is sorted split into two teams, Santana, you're in charge" more groans and moans go off, _is it really that bad_. Once we split in two teams 'Santana' and I lock eyes and she shows a smirk which says 'you're going down bitch' and I give her a sweet smile saying 'bring it'.

After stretching we get called to stand in three rows in our teams

"you and you come here" Santana says pointing to some of the girls behind her, "yes Santana" they both say at the same time, I laugh and Santana head snaps to me, she walks straight up to me

"is something funny" she asks

"what's it to you" I say back, gasps are heard throughout the hall, everyone is silent and looking at us

She just stairs at me, I smile, "cat got your tong?" I smirk "what's wrong Santana, can't you take that someone has finally stood up to you" I say as I walk around her, her back is faced to me and I walk up to her ear "what's happened to the big bad Santana I've heard all about" I whisper in her ear. It is so silent in the gym that you could hear a pin drop. I laugh to my self, "you're just a joke" I say as I walk out of the gym.

Once I'm in the showers I hear the door open with a bang and footsteps coming my way, but before I turn around im being pushed up against the tiles

"you don't get to do that to me without something happening to you" I hear someone growl in my ear

I turn around and see Santana soaking wet, I lean close to her face "what's wrong Santana? How did it make you feel, me standing up to you" I say into her I see and feel her shiver

, I smile at this, _omg is she turned on by this, hahahaha this is so good_ "did it make you feel good?" I ask, I felt a little nod, I lean back and switched our position -keeping in mind that I am still completely naked- "how did it make you feel?" I ask, I don't get a answer "I said how did it make you feel?" I said breathing onto her ear

"good" I hear her say

"is that all" I say, as I start nibbling on her ear lobe, I hear her let out a quiet moan

"what else did you feel?" I say as I forced my knee inbetween her legs, she moans louder this time,

"what else did you feel?" I ask again,

"wanted" she whispered with a sniffle, I remove my leg and pull back to look at her face, what I saw was a shock

Santana had tiers running down her face, to say that three minutes ago she looked absurlotly furious right now she look defeated, she looked up at me "you made me feel wanted" she said again, without a second of thinking I rapped my arms around her, I felt her stiffen but after awhile she relaxed and rapped her arms around me and buried her face in my neck.

We stay like that for five minutes or so just under the warm water running over us. "are you ok now" I ask in a low voice barley above a whisper, she nods but tightens her grasp around me. "come on, there going to wonder where you are and the bells going to go soon" I say, she nods and let go walking out of the shower room, I reach over to the side and grab my towel and rap it around my body and walk into the locker area. When I walk in, I'm surprised to see Santana sat there on one of the benches with her knees up to her chin, I walk up behind her and put a spire towel around her.

I silently get dressed, while she sits there with the towel around her and her eyes closed. Once I'm finished getting dressed I walk back up to Santana and see that she is shivering and the towel is soaked, I remove it and place a fresh one around her. I sit down next to her

"who are you Santana?" I ask

She looks at me like I've grown another head, "you now who I am" she said, her voice was thick and small

I smile, "I know who you are but do you?"

" you don't now me" she said facing away from me

"let me guess, first couple of weeks coming to this school you saw people get called and things thrown at them, and when you saw that you didn't want to be the person that, that was happening to, right" I see her nod a little, _wow this is bringing back memories,maybe I should be a phycitrist I mean I got the 'big bad satana, crying in front of me, how hard can it be? _we sit in silence 'till I look at the clock, there is only ten minutes until the bell goes of.

"we best get going, before all the girls come in" once I say this Santana gets up and sorts herself out then turns to me

"you tell anyone that, that just happened you're dead" she says trying to say it with a glare but failing miserably, I hold my hands up, and she walks out of the changing rooms, _its only been two hours and I made an 'enemy' who I just held why she was crying, this was going to be a long year._

After that little show in the changing rooms I didn't see Santana for the rest of the day, but I still got glares from the rest of the 'cheerleaders'. Right now there is ten minutes left till the end of the day.

Once that lesson was over I walked to my locker and got my stuff out, before I could close it myself, someone slams it for me, I turn to see Santana and the rest of the cheerleader standing behind her, _here we go, _

"yes Santana, what can I do for you" I smile

"listen you better watch your back, because the next time you mess with me you will live to regret it" while she says this she tries to stuff some paper in my hand without anyone seeing, before she walks of she looks behind her at the rest of the cheerleader then back to me, with a small smile she walks of, when I open the note all it says was;

_Thank you xx_

I look down the hall where Santana went then turned around to head out of the front of the school and over to josh's school.

Once I get over to josh's school I see him laugh to something the boy from this morning

"alright boys?" I ask

"hey britt" josh says beck

"are yo u ready to get going home"

"umm, can I go to tony's, and you come and pick my up after?" he asks, he is so cute when he wants something, I narrow my eyes at him

"where do you live tony" I say still looking at josh

"I actually live a few block away from you but up east" he says, are what a charmer

"I'll come and pick you up at seven for tea, how are you getting home today tony" I ask directing the last bit to tony

"my sister is picking me up in about ten minutes, I usually go and wait by her car" she smiles

I dont really want joshto go and stand in a car park and I can see he knows I'm thinking about this

"I wont go running around the car park if that is what you are thinking about" he reassures me

I smile at him "you know me so well" I say, "fine, be good and don't mess around, see you at seven. On the dot" I say, I hug him good bye and start to walk home. _Maybe I'll go for a long run._

**Santana's pov**

Ok i am literally freacking out, I cried, yes I cried, and I did it infront of a complete stranger, I mean what's up with that. And she was naked, but she did have a good body. Urgh why am I thinking this I don't even now her.

"-what do you say Santana" go I didn't even know she was talking

"what say again" I say walking up to my car

"I said, why don't we do a little research on the new girl, get her back big time" one of the cheerleaders said

"yeah yeah fine" I said, im not really paying attention to what she was saying I was more interested to who was with my brother by my car.

I hear the cheerleader still talking next to me "I have to go, see you in a bit" I say rushing of to my car. I look at my brother

"are you alright Antonio?" I ask glancing between him and the other boy

"hey sis, this is josh, is it alright if he come over?" he asked hopfully

Before I could say anything the little boy cut me of, "Joshua pierce" he says extending his hand

I take it "such a gentleman" I say with a smile

"like my cousin said, rudeness for the men, kindness for the woman" he says with a charming smile

"well, I can't wait to see the woman behind it then" I say, I open the car door and they both get in

"so josh, how are you getting home?" I ask as I pull out of school

"my cousin Is going to pick me up" he smiles

As we drive home, the boys are in the back talking and laughing. I cant remember the last time Antonio had a friend over, its nice to see him get on with someone his own age.

Once we are back home Antonio basically drags josh upstairs. When I get to the kitchen I see a note on the table.

_Dear san_

_I had a business call to Miami and I will be gone for a mouth or two. You know where the money is if you need to buy some food. See you when I get back_

_Mami_

"yeah right, business trip, more like shes gone to meet a new man" I scoff, she always does this everyother month since dad left eight years ago. I'm still surprised that Antonio even now who his mom is.

I throw the letter in the trash. I walk into the living room and plonk myself infront of the t.v and start watching the rest of my grays anatomy marathon.

Xxxxxxxxb&sxxxxxxxX

* * *

><p>"sanni, sanni" I hear someone say while shaking me. Did I really fall asleep?<p>

I open my eyes to see Antonio and his friend looking over me

"what's wrong, what time is it" I ask at once

"nothings wrong we're just hungry and it's six" Antonio say, while josh nods along

I nod my head and sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I walk into the kitchen and get some snacks out for the boys.

"boys come and get it" I shout through the house, once they come I walk back to the living room and turn the t.v over to sky.

"where going back upstairs san" Antonio says leading josh though the living room. I hear the door close, I wonder where josh is from?

I look to the clock to the right of me. 18:14,

"josh's cousin's gunna be here soon" I say out loud to myself

I walk back to the couch and sit down and watch a new episode of south park, I mean it's early how in the hell is it allowed on so early, maybe it's been cencered, boy am I wrong

"_we have to find that ticket" stan said_

"_I gave it to Kenny" kyle said_

Wow this episode was shit. I mean you win a shopping spree at a candy store then give the ticket to the kid that dies in every episode. And I have to say this episode has a lot of swearing in it.

Knock knock. I look back to the clock, 18:46, wow doesn't time fly when your bored?

I walk to the door, before I open it I straighten out my clothes, then I swing it open

Oh no…

"hey santana…" _shit_


End file.
